The sport of fishing has become more and more complex as it has evolved, with fishermen discovering that different types of fish are attracted to different types of bait or lures, and that even a single fish species is attracted to different baits or lures at different times and conditions. Accordingly, the well equipped sport fisherman will possess a vast variety of lures, with each lure intended to attract a specific type of fish under certain specific conditions. While some interchangeability of application exists between these different lures, a large number is still required, as a fisherman never knows for certain in advance, just exactly what type of lure will attract a given type of fish under the given conditions of the day. Indeed, it can be difficult to ascertain in advance just what the conditions might be.
Several problems arise when one is forced to carry such a large number of lures in order to have a suitable lure for virtually any circumstance. First, the sheer bulk of such a collection requires the use of a relatively large tackle box, which is cumbersome and unwieldy, particularly if fishing from a small boat. Second, the weight of such a lure collection and tackle box render it difficult to more rapidly from one location to another if necessary, such as when fishing from shore, riverbank or the like when conditions change. Third, the hooks and leaders of the lures tend to become tangled and snarled; this problem increases dramatically with increasing numbers of lures, even with separate containers or compartments for many of the lures. Oftentimes, when a certain type of fish is striking at a given type of lure, there is no time to put away a lure carefully when it is changed for another more attractive one, and it is merely tossed into the tackle box where it becomes entangled with other lures. The time later wasted in untangling such a mess is exasperating at best.
The need arises for a fishing lure having a universal body, with easily removable and replaceable hooks attached thereto, and a plurality of interchangeable heads providing different hydrodynamic and other characteristics for the lure. The different heads may be readily interchanged, depending upon the specific needs for the conditions (e.g., deep running, surface running, etc.). The easily replaceable hooks can be removed for sharpening or replacement when they become dull, thus simplifying a fisherman's tackle box and eliminating all of the above problems.